The modern communications era has brought about a tremendous expansion of wireline and wireless networks. Computer networks, television networks, and telephony networks are experiencing an unprecedented technological expansion, fueled by consumer demand. Wireless and mobile networking technologies have addressed related consumer demands, while providing more flexibility and immediacy of information transfer.
Current and future networking technologies continue to facilitate ease of information transfer and convenience to users by expanding the capabilities of mobile electronic devices. One area in which there is a demand to increase ease of information transfer relates to the sharing of information between multiple devices and potentially between multiple users. In this regard, given the ability for modern electronic devices to create and modify content, and also to distribute or share content, it is not uncommon for users of such devices to become prolific users and producers of media content. Networks and services have been developed to enable users to move created content to various points within the networks.
Various applications and software have also been developed and continue to be developed in order to give the users robust capabilities to perform tasks, communicate, obtain information or services, entertain themselves, etc. in either fixed or mobile environments. Given the robust capabilities of mobile electronic devices and the relatively small size of such devices, it is becoming increasingly common for individuals to keep mobile electronic devices on or near their person on a nearly continuous basis. Moreover, because such devices are useful for work, play, leisure, entertainment, and other purposes, many users also interact with their devices on a frequent basis. Accordingly, whether interaction occurs via a mobile electronic device or a fixed electronic device (e.g., a personal computer (PC)), more and more people are interacting with friends, colleagues and acquaintances via online networks. This trend has led to the rise of a number of social networking applications that span the entire spectrum of human interaction from purely professional to purely leisure activities and everything in between.
Users of social networking applications often use the social network as a mechanism by which to distribute content to others. In some cases, content may be freely shared without any access restrictions. However, in other situations, content distribution may be limited to a specific set of other users, friends, or colleagues. Limiting access to content may sometimes be accomplished by employing user IDs and/or passwords that are manually entered when logging into a system or web site. Various types of digital rights management (DRM) techniques have also been developed, particularly for managing access to commercial content. However, it may be desirable to develop yet further mechanisms by which to enable access to content that is desirable for sharing under specific and/or controllable circumstances.